It is an object of the present invention to provide a pallet with improved mechanical strength for facilitating the stable transport of goods. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pallet having the mechanical strength required to accommodate a plurality of goods in the form of a unit load, with reduced risk of damage or destruction of the pallet due to then increased weight associated with the load. Accordingly, the present invention provides a pallet that can accommodate a unit load of increased weight with reduced risk of damage or destruction.